


Falling

by soft_but_gremlin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Rex has a nightmare. Drabble.
Kudos: 25





	Falling

His stomach lurched as the ground disappeared. Invisible hands brought him up, but then even they vanished, and the only thing left was the very real ground rushing towards him. A slightly stronger gravity doesn’t seem to make much of a difference until you’re falling to your death much faster than you ever wanted. Cold fear raced through his veins even as irritation struck--what a stupid way to go, defeated not in battle, but by gravity and the unforgiving inelasticity of the ground.

Rex woke up, gasping. One day, he would have to get over his fear of falling.


End file.
